warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Rabbit's Kin
Rabbit's Kin is a Merrie Melodies short released on November 15, 1952. It was directed by Robert McKimson and written by Tedd Pierce. The animators who worked on this cartoon included Charles McKimson, Herman Cohen, Rod Scribner and Phil DeLara. The music was scored by Carl Stalling while the backgrounds and layouts were done by Robert Givens and Richard H. Thomas, respectively. Mel Blanc performs the voice of Bugs Bunny and Shorty, while Stan Freberg voiced Bugs' nemesis Pete Puma. The title is a play on "rabbit skin", but is also a literal term in that Bugs is caring for a "kin", here, another rabbit. Summary A cute little bunny named Shorty, with a barely discernible warp-speed high pitched voice, is running from Pete Puma, until he stumbles down Bugs Bunny's rabbit hole. The little guy tells Bugs his problem ("My heart pounded, my legs trembled, I was frozen with fear!"), and Bugs agrees to help him out. Bugs then proceeds to play tricks on Pete. Firstly, he asks Pete to stay for tea. He then proceeds to ask the puma how many lumps of sugar he wants, to which Pete Puma replies "Oh, three or four". Bugs repeatedly hits Pete Puma on the head, leaving him with three or four lumps on his head (Bugs then decides he gave him "one lump too many", flattening it with a reflex hammer). Pete had also offered Bugs an exploding cigar, and while Pete is dazed, Bugs puts the cigar in Pete's mouth and lights it. Pete next tries to disguise himself as the little rabbit's mother. Once again, Bugs wants to have him for tea, but this time Pete declines the offer. He says, "But I don't want no TEA! It gives me a HEADACHE!" Instead, Pete suggests that he and Bugs have coffee instead. The "lumps" gag repeats itself, only this time the puma has protection in the form of an "ACME Stovelid" on his head. Bugs removes it with his "ACME Stovelid Lifter", revealing more lumps on Pete's cranium, which flatten him out. Shorty enjoys the shenanigans so much that he wants to get involved. So, as the little bunny hops down the road alone, Pete grabs him and runs home to his cave, intending to cook him. Bugs shows up in a costume disguised as Pete's second cousin, Paul Puma. He insists on helping his "cuz" get the fricasseeing off to a good start, asking how many lumps of coal Pete wants for the stove. Pete says "You better give me a lotta lumps, a whoooooooole lotta lumps", then catches himself just as Bugs rears up to hit him again. "Oh no, ya don't", he says. "I'll help myself!" Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Trivia Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc One External Links *Rabbit's Kin at SuperCartoons.net *Rabbit's Kin at B99.TV *Baxter's Breakdowns animator breakdown at Cartoon Research Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Pete Puma shorts Category:Pete Puma Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1952 films Category:1952 shorts Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:1952 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s